101 raisons de la tuer !
by Jollities
Summary: Tout Poudlarien, se doit d'intégrer quatre règles essentielles : - Craindre par dessus tout la 6ème année - Se faire à l'idée qu'elle vous changera à jamais - Admettre au plus profond de soi, qu'on ne pourra pas y échapper - Et surtout, ne jamais mais alors jamais faire de blague à Dumbledore !


_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

_Les cinq points imposés (voir profil) sont :_

_- PERSONNAGES : Harry Potter – Luna Lovegood_

_- GENRE : Humour_

_- TRAME : voyage dans le temps_

_- A PLACER : Citrouille_

_- LIEU : Bureau de Dumbledore_

* * *

_Rogue, exaspéré : Albus, vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer ce petit jeu ridicule ! On y a le droit tous les ans et tous les ans vous mettez à contribution les professeurs pour vous aider à organiser cette plaisanterie grotesque qui ne fait rire que vous seul ! Mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire Albus, il y a les examens à préparer, les copies à corriger, les …_

_Albus, rieur, son thé au citron dans une main, un télescope doré dans l'autre : Severus, Severus, Severus, vous êtes d'un ronchon mon ami !_

_Rogue : Albus, depuis que cette bande d'imbéciles de sixième année vous a fait cette blague ridicule il y a sept ans, vous vous obstinez à organiser tous les 1er avril cette idiotie ! Au début je pensais que c'était un moyen comme un autre de vous venger « gentiment » en leur faisant payer la monnaie de leur pièce mais maintenant je suis certain que vous y prenez un malin plaisir !_

_- Moi me venger ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous Severus enfin ? dit le directeur prenant soudain un air boudeur mais dissimulant un grand sourire espiègle derrière sa barbe._

_Rogue : Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous comportez en enfant Albus ! A votre âge franchement ! Il serait peut être temps de tourner la page de cet épisode fâcheux et aller de l'avant maintenant, ce n'était que des théières après tout voyons !_

_Albus, boudant vraiment cette fois : On voit que ce n'était pas vous qui étiez visé Severus ! Qu'auriez vous dit si c'était toute votre précieuse collection de chaudrons en cuivre qui avait mystérieusement disparue ?_

_Rogue, devenant soudain tout rouge : Comment savez-vous… enfin…Je veux dire que cette blague n'avait rien de bien méchant Albus, elle était même plutôt drôle en fin de…._

Mais le maitre des potions se stoppa soudain sous le regard incendiaire du directeur.

_Albus, inquisiteur : vous disiez Severus ?_

_Rogue : Rien monsieur le directeur, absolument rien. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas, informer Minerva et Filius de votre plan très ingénieux de cette année._

_Albus : Je vois que la peur d'une soudaine expédition mystère d'une assez importante quantité de chaudrons vous remet les idées en place ! C'est donc une affaire qui roule ! Faite donc Severus, pendant ce temps je termine quelques détails._

Le directeur prononça alors une formule complexe qui fit s'illuminer le télescope qu'il avait dans la main pour ensuite le faire disparaître.

_Rogue, blême, tentant une dernière approche : Mais… en ce qui concerne les petits effets secondaires que votre si brillant plan va engendrer, comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Je tiens à vous rappeler que la crise de nerf de Miss Laurens a durée trois jours l'année dernière et que Mr Jones s'est cru poursuivit par une bande de canaris pendant 17 jours précisément, Madame Pomfresh a eu beaucoup de fil à retordre avec lui. Votre idée de cette année ne risque-t-elle pas de provoquer une fois encore ce genre de désagréments ?_

_Albus : Mais c'est justement ce genre d'événements qui est drôle Severus !_

**Un peu plus tard, dans la salle des professeurs**

_McGonagall : Oh non ! Ne me dite pas que ça recommence !_

_Rogue : J'en ai bien peur Minerva ! Et cette année, il est vraiment surexcité, il a concocté un plan des plus farfelus ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour dans ma vie, mais Albus en vient à m'effrayer presque autant que Voldemort !_

Minerva et Filius se regardèrent, tout bonnement décontenancés et choqués, voir Rogue dans cet état était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

_Rogue continua, déconfit : Il a même pratiquement menacé quelque chose auquel je…._

_Filius, le coupant : Oh non, il n'a quand même pas menacé de vous confisquer votre collection de chaudrons en cuivre ?_

_Rogue, rouge de honte et de frustration : MAIS NOM D'UN BOTRUC COMMENT DIABLE ETES VOUS TOUS AU COURANT DE MA… COLLECTION ? Marmonna-t-il._

_Minerva, compatissante et un brin moqueuse : Severus voyons, tout le monde est au courant pour votre passion du chaudron._

_Rogue, passant du rouge au blanc à la vitesse de la lumière : Comment ça tout le monde ? Quand vous dites tout le monde c'est vraiment…_

_Filius : Tout le monde !_

_Minerva : Les elfes !_

_Filius : Rusard ! Les fantômes !_

_Minerva : Les professeurs et les élèves !_

_Rogue, interdit : Les élèves ?! Oh non, il en est fini de ma réputation !_

_Filius : Sans oublier Madame Rosmerta !_

_Rogue : QUOI ?_

_Minerva : J'ai bien peur que la palpitante histoire concernant la bataille que vous aviez soit disant menée face à 50 mangemorts et qui vous avait donnée la passion de collectionner les armes de vos ennemis tombés au combat, vient de partir en fumée._

_Rogue, tout penaud et déprimé : Mes chances de la séduire viennent de partir elles aussi en fumée ! Je n'ai plus qu'à quitter discrètement le pays cette nuit !_

_Filius : Ne dite pas ca Severus, avec un peu de chance, elle collectionne ceux en étain ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon alors, expliquez-nous la blague de 1er avril de notre cher directeur pour « taquiner » nos élèves cette fois encore ?_

**Deux jours plus tard, Jeudi 1er Avril, dans la Grande Salle**

_Ron : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, tu as l'air bizarre ?_

_Hermione, stressée : Bien sur que j'ai l'air bizarre ! On est en sixième année !_

_Harry : Si tu te mets dans cet état là alors qu'on est en sixième année, qu'est-ce que ça sera l'année prochaine avec les ASPICS !_

_Hermione : Mais non vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous savez quel jour on est ?_

_Ron : Euh, mardi ?_

_Hermione : On est le 1er Avril aujourd'hui !_

_Harry et Ron : Oh non ! Et on est en sixième année !_

_Hermione : Exactement !_

_Neville : QUOI ? C'est pas possible, on est pas déjà le 1er !_

_Seamus : On est foutus ! Regardez comme il a l'air tout content en plus !_

Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur qui s'amusait à leur adresser de petits signes de la main.

_Neville : Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !_

_Seamus : On est foutus !_

_Ron : On est déjà en sixième année ? Y'a une erreur, on est en cinquième, ça peut pas déjà être notre heure !_

_Harry : Peut-être que cette année il ne fera rien qui sait ! Avec le tapage de ce poufsouffle l'année dernière il s'est peut être dit qu'il fallait arrêter là !_

_Hermione : Harry, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition…_

_Harry : De bizutage tu veux dire oui ! Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire une blague tous les ans uniquement aux sixièmes années ?_

_Parvati, toujours au courant de tout : Il parait qu'il y a quelques années, des sixièmes années ont voulu lui faire une blague en début d'année et du coup, pour se venger, le jour du 1er Avril, il leur en a fait une en retour ! Ils n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes après à ce qu'on dit ! Finit-elle, au bord des larmes._

_Hermione : Et depuis, à chaque 1er avril, il concocte une nouveau plan pour les sixièmes années, des fois ça les poursuit même quelques jours après comme avec le Poufsouffle et Sara Laurens, la pauvre, pendant trois jours elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir laquelle choisir vu qu'elles se multipliaient sans arrêt, elle s'en arrachait les cheveux à force. Dumbledore jette un sort qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ils peuvent uniquement en parler entre eux, mais Katie m'a raconté, qu'en plus de ce qui nous est demandé, il s'arrange toujours pour faire un petit quelque chose qui corse encore plus la tâche._

_Seamus : On est foutus !_

_Ron : Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on est pas en sixième année !_

_Neville, prit de panique : Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !_

_Harry :Mais il va surement annuler pour cette année, si ça se trouve on panique pour rien !_

C'est à ce moment précis que le directeur se leva, fixant avec jubilation les sixièmes années, table après table. Tous avaient l'air prit de panique, livide ou au bord de l'évanouissement. Les professeurs, eux, regardaient ces derniers avec compassion, et regardaient leur directeur, avec lassitude et désolation.

_Dumbledore : Quelle belle journée aujourd'hui ! Je vous souhaite à tous d'agréable cours !_

_Harry : Ba vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, il ann…_

_Dumbledore, continuant : Mise à part bien sur, les sixièmes années, que j'invite à se rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau ! Finit-il en contournant la table des professeurs en se frottant les mains._

_Harry : …ule !_

_Seamus : On est foutus !_

_Neville : Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !_

**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore**

Tous étaient maintenant alignés le long du mur, attendant le moment fatidique.

_Dumbledore : Ce n'est pas une fusillade jeune gens pas de panique ! Rit-il. Je vais vous répartir en duo et…_

_Ron : Monsieur, je crois qu'il y a une erreur, nous ne sommes pas en sixième année !_

_Dumbledore, riant à gorge déployée : Voyez-vous ça ? Monsieur Weasley, j'ai bien peur qu'aucune tentative aussi désespérée soit-elle ne me convaincra de changer d'avis sur ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui, j'en suis navré ! Mais croyez bien que cette journée va se révéler très instructive et va grandement développer votre esprit d'équipe._

_Une petite voix s'éleva alors du groupe des Serdaigles : Ca va être une journée très amusante je trouve !_

Un brouhaha suivit ces paroles :

_- Luna ! Mais t'es pas bien de dire ça !_

_- T'as envie qu'il nous fasse ça tous les weekend ou quoi ?_

_- Que quelqu'un la passe par la fenêtre !_

_- Quand mon père saura ce qui se passe !_

_- Je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !_

_- On est foutus !_

_- Je savais que j'aurais du passer d'abord par la bibliothèque !_

_- Y'aura peut être un contre temps !_

_- Mais enfin croyez-moi ! Je suis pas en sixième année, laissez-moi sortir !_

_Dumbledore : Jeune gens ! Que la répartition commence !_

Tous essayaient en désespoir de cause, soit de se retrouver avec leurs amis, Harry et Ron se chamaillaient pour être avec Hermione :

_[Harry : Hermione, on se met à 2 ?_

_Ron : Non Hermione met toi avec moi !_

_Harry : Hermione, tu seras plus en sécurité avec le Survivant !_

_Ron : T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la carte du Survivant Harry ! Hermione, c'est qu'un petit binoclard à lunettes ! Moi j'ai des muscles, je te protègerais !_

_Harry : Le binoclard a quand même battu 3 fois Voldemort jusqu'à maintenant !_

_Ron : Oui ba moi j'ai le record du meilleur et du plus rapide mangeur de chocogrenouille, trois années d'affilées !_

_Harry : Oui mais moi …]_

Soit de se greffer avec un Gryffondor, en particulier les poufsouffles qui n'en menaient pas large et pensaient plus sur d'avoir un valeureux Gryffondor accroché à son bras.

Mais tous, sans exception, essayaient de fuir comme la peste Neville.

_[Seamus : Ernie je te dis que je me mets avec Dean !_

_Ernie : Mais tu seras mieux avec moi !_

_Hermione : Ron lâche moi le bras enfin !_

_Neville : Dean met toi avec moi, je veux pas être tout seul !_

_Dean : Neville je me mets avec Seamus ! Et tu seras pas tout seul de toute manière ! Tiens met toi avec Ernie il cherche à tout prit un Gryffondor apparemment !_

_Ernie : Pitié Seamus met toi avec moi !_

_Hermione : Harry t'y met pas non plus, il se décroche pas tu sais !_

_Neville : Seamus met toi avec moi !_

_Seamus : Mais je me mets avec Dean !_

_Neville : Ernie, met toi avec moi !_

_Ernie : Parvati met toi avec moi pitié !_

_Parvati : Je me mets avec Lavande !_

_Neville : Ernie je suis libre moi !_

_Ernie : Justin n'insiste pas ! Tout compte fait je me mets avec toi !]_

Une vraie cohue en somme. Seule Luna ne prenait pas part aux débats, elle s'était assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et chantonnait en regardant le plafond.

_Dumbledore, après un moment : Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui forme les duos ?_

Tous devinrent livides, Harry et Ron lâchèrent simultanément les bras d'Hermione qu'ils s'évertuaient à tirer chacun d'un coté.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans les pires duos possibles, mais le pire était pour la fin.

_Dumbledore : Harry, vous serez avec Luna !_

Harry se tourna comme au ralenti vers Luna qui était en train de se faire une moustache avec des mèches de cheveux et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son nom avait été cité. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis une dernière fois, comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud et se dirigea vers Luna.

_Dumbledore : Hermione avec Neville !_

Hermione sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Tous la regardèrent avec la plus profonde compassion avant de se tourner vers Neville qui était en sanglot, assit au fond de la pièce. Quand il comprit avec qui il était, il bondit tel un ressort et vint s'accrocher au bras d'Hermione qui semblait sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre.

_Dumbledore : Ron avec Draco !_

Ron exorbita les yeux et la mâchoire de Draco sembla se décrocher.

_Ron : Malfoy !_

_Draco : Weasley !_

_Ron, choqué : Monsieur, vous aurais-je déjà informé que je n'étais pas en sixième année ?_

_Dumbledore, très content de ses choix : Voila ce que vous allez devoir faire, comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, tous mes précieux instruments de mesure, mes télescopes, ma pensine et j'en passe ont mystérieusement disparus._

_Draco : Vous savez très bien où ils sont ces vieux machins !_

_Dumbledore : Je crois que je les ai par mégarde, égarés au cours du temps ! Vous allez devoir les retrouver._

_Hermione : Monsieur quand vous parlez de les avoir perdu au cour du temps…_

_Dumbledore : Je crois percevoir que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir miss Granger ! Vous allez parcourir différentes époques pour retrouver mes 101 objets fétiches et tous me les ramener ici même. Je vais vous attribuer un objet à trouver par duo, quand vous l'avez trouvé, je vous en attribue un autre et ainsi de suite. C'est le duo qui me ramènera le plus d'objets qui gagnera ! Mais attention, deux duos peuvent avoir le même objet a rapporté, pour dire pimenter un peu l'affaire ! Et l'objet se trouve là où vous apparaissez !_

Il leur distribua à chacun un morceau de papier avec le nom de l'objet à rapporter.

_Dumbledore : Bon et bien bonne course !_

_Harry : Mais monsieur, comment on fait pour se rendre dans ces époques ?_

_Dumbledore : Ah oui où avais-je la tête !_

Il fit apparaître à leur pied un objet, différent pour chaque duo, rappelant un peu le principe du portoloin.

Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent avec une citrouille.

_Dumbledore : Il suffit de toucher l'objet à deux en même temps pour qu'il vous transporte dans une nouvelle époque. Pour revenir à notre époque actuelle, il faut le toucher ensemble en disant le nom de l'objet. Bien maintenant il est temps d'y aller, qu'on s'amuse un peu !_

Les trois amis se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur binôme avec déprime.

Harry toucha en même temps que Luna cette satanée citrouille et ils se retrouvèrent exactement au même endroit, sauf qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bureau et que les meubles avaient l'air très ancien.

_Luna : Je ferais bien une petite sieste moi !_

_Harry, tout en dépliant le papier : C'est pas vraiment le moment Luna, on a un … mais c'est quoi ce machin qu'on doit trouver ? Un lumino quoi ?_

_Luna regarda vaguement le papier et dit : Oh mon père en parle dans son journal !_

_Harry : Génial ! Tu sais ce que c'est alors ?_

_Luna : Oui ça sert à nourrir les Nargols._

_Harry, essayant de ne pas péter un câble : Luna, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, Dumbledore ne doit pas connaître les nargols tu vois donc ça m'étonnerais que ça est un rapport avec eux._

_Luna : Papa dit que les nargols…_

_Harry : Luna s'il te plait, essaye de te concentrer ! Regarde par miracle, il y a un dessin qui représente l'objet, cherche de ton coté et moi je cherche du mien d'accord ?_

_Luna : Ok Harry !_

Harry retourna littéralement le bureau de Dumbledore mais rien ne ressemblait de près ou de loin au « lumino truc ». Il alla voir dans la pièce du dessus pour voir où en était Luna et la découvrit assise sur un fauteuil, en train de se faire des tresses.

_Harry, abasourdi : Mais Luna qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? T'as trouvé l'objet ?_

_Luna : Oh salut Harry ! De quel objet tu parles ?_

_Harry, devenant tout rouge : Luna on doit trouver des objets cachés par Dumbledore pour son stupide jeu du 1er avril tu te rappel ?_

_Luna : Ca a l'air amusant comme jeu !_

_Harry : Luna ! Par pitié dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?_

Au même moment, Hermione et Neville apparurent. Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser et Neville avait l'air tout penaud.

_Hermione : Neville ! Dumbledore a dit que si on touchait tous les 2 la cuillère on changeait d'époque alors pourquoi tu t'es jeté d'un coup sur moi en m'attrapant la main, j'étais sur le point de trouver un objet !_

_Neville : J'avais peur…_

_Hermione, rouge : Mais de quoi tu avais peur nom d'un botruc on était que tous les deux ! Ca fait trois fois que tu me fais le coup, et deux fois que je vois un objet me glisser entre les doigts ! Si tu refais ça encore une fois je te l'enfonce dans le nez cette foutue cuillère !_

_Oh, salut Harry, Luna !_

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et Hermione fourra sans ménagement le manche de la cuillère dans la main de Neville pour tenter de revenir dans l'époque qu'ils venaient de quitter « accidentellement ».

_Luna : Neville n'a pas l'air très doué, Hermione n'a pas de chance ! Heureusement nous on est bien tombés, on fait une super équipe !_

Harry exorbita les yeux et l'idée de lui éclater la citrouille sur la tête lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais en parlant de ca, ou était-elle cette citrouille ?

_Harry se tourna vers Luna qui avait recommencé à faire ses tresses en chantonnant : Luna, ou as-tu posé la citrouille ?_

_Luna : Quelle citrouille ?_

_Harry : Luna ! La citrouille qui nous permet de faire des bonds dans le temps enfin !_

_Luna : Ba je l'ai caché. C'était bien ça qu'il fallait faire non ? Par contre où je l'ai caché ça c'est une bonne question !_

Harry se mordit le poing pour ne pas craquer. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, il retrouva enfin la citrouille et Harry avait les cheveux à moitié arrachés.

_Harry : Luna ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait qu'un bond dans le temps, on a trouvé aucun objet encore, alors que les autres doivent en avoir une bonne dizaine chacun déjà ! Il est pourtant pas si grand que ça ce bureau, comment ça se fait qu'on ne trouve rien !_

_Luna, toujours sur son fauteuil : Si ça se trouve, étant donné que la pièce n'a aucun objet de ranger dans les étagères, ils sont peut être tous réunis au même endroit quelque part ?_

_Harry : Mais oui bien sur ! Remerciant Merlin que Luna prête enfin un minimum d'attention à la situation._

Au même moment, Harry vit une espèce de tige en métal dépasser de derrière le fauteuil où Luna était assise.

_Harry : Luna, dit moi que tu as bien pensé à regarder autour du fauteuil où tu es assise depuis maintenant une heure et demie ?_

_Luna : Non pourquoi ?_

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, fit lever Luna, tira le fauteuil vers lui et découvrit une trappe.

_Luna : T'es trop fort Harry !_

_Harry, ayant trouvé une excellente technique de relaxation pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Luna, consistant à compter jusqu'à calmer la colère qui risquait de le submerger, reprit : 365 366 367…. Bon maintenant ouvrons cette trappe qu'on en finisse._

Ils trouvèrent enfin l'objet tant convoité, prirent la citrouille et prononcèrent le mot citrouille distinctement et… rien ne se passa.

_Harry : Ba pourquoi on a pas bougé ? Tu as bien dis citrouille ?_

_Luna : Non j'ai dis citron._

_Harry, à bout de nerf : Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Luna : Je préfère dire citron, je trouve que ça sonne mieux que citrouille ! En plus d'après papa, les citrons…_

_Harry, maintenant violet : Luna ! Tu dis citrouille en même temps que moi un point c'est tout d'accord !_

_Luna, boudeuse : Bon d'accord !_

Ils apparurent devant Dumbledore, assit à son bureau, tout sourire aux lèvres.

_Dumbledore : Harry, Luna ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Oh vous avez un objet ! Félicitation ! Auriez-vous croisé d'autres duos dans vos différents bonds ?_

_Harry : Seulement Hermione et Neville, mais nous n'avons fait qu'un bond pour le moment ! Marmonna-t-il en tuant du regard Luna._

_Dumbledore : Vous savez, si vous ne trouvez pas l'objet, vous pouvez revenir ici et en demander un autre, ça évite de perdre trop de temps ! Rit il._

_Harry : Merci beaucoup du conseil monsieur vraiment ! Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas déclarer forfait ?_

_Dumbledore : Non en effet mon cher Harry. Alors objet suivant ! Ah vous avez le même que monsieur Weasley et monsieur Malfoy ! Ils ne sont pas encore revenus non plus de leur premier objet, je me demande bien ce qu'ils fabriquent eux aussi ! S'amusa t-il. Faite attention, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier de vous voir chercher le même objet qu'eux._

Harry et Luna réapparurent cette fois dans un bureau un peu plus moderne que le précédent mais également avec bien plus de monde. Il y régnait un désordre sans nom. Seamus et Lavande étaient penchés par la fenêtre et regardaient horrifiés on ne sait quoi tombé dans le vide, Ernie était en train d'arracher les pages d'un livre en bredouillant que s'il inversait l'ordre des pages, l'emplacement de l'objet lui serait révélé et Pansy qui lui servait de binôme faisait des avions en papier pour passer le temps, une Serdaigle et un Serpentard avaient l'un comme l'autre une crise de larmes incontrôlables et Ron et Draco se battaient en se roulant par terre et en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Harry voulut d'abord aider Ron mais il se rendit vite compte qu'à défaut de se faire mal, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard en étaient plutôt arrivés à se gifler et se criaient dessus comme deux hystériques.

Luna s'amusa beaucoup de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et se mit à encourager Ron.

Harry se dit qu'il irait bien plus vite à chercher seul plutôt que d'essayer d'intégrer Luna dans la recherche donc il se mit à fouiller le bureau.

Il devait retrouver un télescope en argent et il se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers l'observatoire installé dans la partie supérieure du bureau.

Après plusieurs indices disséminés entre des planètes miniatures et un bocal de citrons séchés, il comprit que le papier donné par le directeur pouvait leur permettre de retrouver plus vite leur objet en l'exposant face à la lumière.

Il dut pousser du pied Draco et Ron qui se battaient toujours au sol pour récupérer l'objet caché sous une dalle du bureau.

En réalité, à part Ernie qui en était arrivé à dire l'alphabet à l'envers en espérant que l'objet allait miraculeusement se matérialiser sous ses yeux, et le Serpentard et la Serdaigle, tenant un objet ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'Ernie cherchait, en train de disparaître, personne ne semblait chercher quoi que ce soit.

Ayant toujours la citrouille sous le bras, de peur que Luna ne la perdre une fois de plus, ils allèrent déposer une nouvelle fois leur objet auprès de Dumbledore.

Le bond suivant se trouva être plus « atypique ». Un Dumbledore plus jeune, habillé de multiples couleurs, les lunettes à demi lune teintées en rose se tenait devant eux, les doigts joints et le regard espiègle, préparant surement un mauvais coup.

_Dumbledore : Tiens, tiens, tiens ! De nouveaux visiteurs !_

_Luna, ayant un moment rare de concentration et de lucidité : Oh regarde Harry, c'est Dumbledore !_

_Harry : Oui merci Luna, que ferais-je sans toi !_

_Luna : Je t'en prie Harry, j'adore t'aider !_

_Harry, exaspéré : Je vois ça oui, ton aide m'est d'une utilité sans borne !_

_Dumbledore : Vous avez l'air au summum de votre forme dite-moi ! Vous allez donc devoir exécuter une série d'exercices et de sorts avant de pouvoir espérer passer et chercher votre objet._

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry désespéra le plus de ne pas avoir été en binôme avec Hermione et c'est aussi à ce moment que l'envie de jeter un sort à Luna se fit la plus intense. Comment Hermione faisait-elle avec Neville, réputé bien pire que Luna ? Et Ron avait-il fini sa crise de gifles et de crêpage de chignon avec Malfoy ?

Dumbledore fit faire à Harry des acrobaties pour éviter des sorts qu'il lui jetait, répondre à des devinettes absurdes, préparer un thé au citron juste après avoir rampé sous des étagères et bien d'autres. Et pendant ce temps Luna, fidèle à elle-même, avait assez de tresses sur la tête pour qu'Harry s'imagine assez facilement la suspendre à l'un des buts du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry dut résoudre pratiquement à lui seul, des énigmes, retrouver le bon objet parmi 4 identiques, faire la course avec Blaise Zabini pour trouver l'objet avant lui et finir par le trouver juste sous son nez, retrouver la citrouille qu'il avait eu le malheur de confier à Luna 10 petites secondes et éteindre l'incendie que Luna avait malencontreusement déclenché.

Après des heures et des heures de bonds, où Harry assista à diverses scènes plus ou moins insolites dans lesquels il vit bon nombre de crises d'hystérie en tout genre, de sorts jetés, d'énigmes à résoudre et d'objet qui en fait n'était pas le bon pour en définitive être le bon, et un Dumbledore hippie des années 60, plus que zen et contrariant, il revint une nouvelle fois vers Dumbledore pour ramener son 25ème objet.

_Dumbledore : Plus qu'un Harry ! Et cette fois tu es en compétition avec Hermione et Neville ! C'est le dernier objet !_

_Harry, épuisé : Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas laisser Hermione trouver l'objet ?_

_Dumbledore : Mais où est donc passé ta combativité et ton esprit de compétition Harry !_

_Harry, éteint : A mi chemin entre votre double hippie à tendance sadique et les lubies incendiaires de Luna…_

Ils repartirent donc dans une époque où le professeur Dippet était encore directeur. Il était assit à son bureau et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_Harry : Euh… Bonjour monsieur enfin… professeur Dippet._

_Dippet, tout en continuant à écrire : Bonjour jeune homme._

Hermione se trouvait au fond de la pièce, penchée sur un vieux manuscrit, tandis que Neville était étendu sur un canapé juste derrière elle, raide comme une planche, une cuillère scotchée à sa main.

_Harry : Re salut Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Neville? Il a reçu un sort ?_

_Hermione : Re salut Harry ! Oui par moi. Dit –elle calmement._

En regardant de plus près, Hermione avait les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et une grosse bosse sur la tempe.

_Harry : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton pour regarder de plus près la bosse._

_Hermione : Neville qui d'autre ! dit-elle rageuse. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de lui mais il a été un vrai boulet toute la journée, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Il nous a fait faire je ne sais pas combien de bonds en attrapant sans arrêt cette satanée cuillère, il la perdu 7 fois du coup je lui ai scotché sur la main, il avait peur de son ombre, il a eu des crises de larmes à chaque bonds et la dernière en date, il m'a jeté une boule de cristal à la figure !_

_Harry rieur : Je t'avais dit que la divination c'était vraiment pas fait pour toi !_

_Hermione : Ah ah très drôle ! Tout ça parce qu'un Dumbledore des années 80 est apparu dans mon dos, il a eu soit disant une impulsion réflexe, mais de toute évidence il a raté son coup en lançant ! Du coup je lui ai lancé un petrificus c'était plus simple, ou alors l'un des 2 serait mort à l'heure actuelle._

_Harry, prit d'un fou rire : T'es vraiment géniale ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé quel crétin !_

_Hermione : Tu as eu des problèmes avec Luna ? Ba elle est où d'ailleurs ?_

_Harry : Oh elle est surement en train de défaire ses tresses pour les refaire après, à moins que ses bouchons en liège soient dévissés de son collier, à moins qu'elle soit juste assise dans un coin à chanter ! Le choix est large !_

_Hermione : Ah d'accord je vois le genre. Quelle journée ! Bon, je suppose que tu es là pour trouver le dernier objet ?_

_Harry : Oui, une sorte de théière bizarre orange._

_Hermione : Je la cherche depuis une demi heure et je vois vraiment pas où elle peut être. C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut cacher dans ce bureau !_

_Harry : Ne m'en parle pas je me suis fait cette réflexion une bonne centaine de fois !_

Ils cherchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et priaient pour qu'un autre duo n'arrive et trouve l'objet à leur place quand Luna débarqua, l'air complètement ailleurs.

_Luna, brandissant la fameuse théière orange : Qui veut du thé ?_

**Bureau de Dumbledore, de nos jours**

Tous les sixièmes années étaient assis le long du mur, certains épuisés, d'autres encore inconscient comme Neville, qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore jugé utile de libérer, d'autres en larmes, les nerfs devaient bien craqués à un moment donné, tandis que certains ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter depuis le matin. Seamus pensait qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne époque et cherchait autour de lui où était le piège, Parvati, les cheveux tout emmêlés, avait l'air hagard et certains dormaient presque sur le sol, Harry et Hermione en faisaient partis, leurs têtes reposant l'une contre l'autre. Luna, comme à son habitude, continuait de chanter en jouant avec sa baguette.

Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick étaient présents et annulaient les enchantements des objets servant à faire des bonds dans le temps, tout en regardant le directeur ranger ses précieux objets dans ses vitrines.

_Dumbledore : Après cela jeune gens, je crois que vous êtes fin près à affronter la septième année avec les ASPICS, rit-il. Je vous félicite néanmoins, vous avez réussi à me ramener mes biens, quelle tête en l'air je suis vraiment ! Et je dois tout particulièrement féliciter Harry, Luna, Hermione et Neville qui ont ramené le plus d'objets avec respectivement 25 et 46 objets dont 1 pour les deux binômes ! Vous avez donc gagné une boite de citrons confits chacun ! Allez vous restaurer maintenant, les autres élèves sont pressés de voir dans quel état vous allez descendre de ce bureau !_

_Harry, scandalisé, outré, ulcéré : Il plaisante ou quoi ? On a fait tout ça pour une boite de citrons !_

_Hermione, déprimée, fatiguée, blasée, etc : En plus j'aime pas le citron…_

_Luna : On pourra recommencer monsieur ?_

Les élèves bondirent d'un coup, ainsi que les trois professeurs présents :

_- Cette fois elle va vraiment apprendre à voler !_

_- Je vais lui arracher ses maudites tresses une par une !_

_- Que quelqu'un ramasse Neville pour lui lancer à la figure !_

_- …ne s'imagine pas le travail que c'est non mais !_

_- Où est cette citrouille que je lui fasse un casque sur mesure !_

_McGonagall : Mais dite-moi Albus, il en manque 2, où sont donc passés Weasley et Malfoy ?_

_Dumbledore : Mais oui c'est vrai où sont-ils ? Je ne les ai pas revus depuis ce matin et ils ne m'ont ramené aucun objet ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?_

Sachant dans quel état d'hystérie ils étaient quand il les a vu et le mal qu'il avait eu a simplement les pousser du pied, Harry prit conscience du boulot pour réussir à les séparer et malgré la profonde amitié qu'il ressentait pour Ron, ne se sentit pas la force de surmonter un surmenage de plus pour la journée. Il prit donc Hermione par le bras et se dépêcha se sortir de la pièce en suivant le conseil du directeur, d'aller à la Grande Salle.

Le bureau se vida étrangement vite, les autres élèves ayant également vu Ron et Draco en pleine crise et ne souhaitant pas être envoyés les retrouver.

_Dumbledore, songeur : Ils ont l'air bien pressé tout à coup ? Bref, Severus, voulez-vous bien aller chercher messieurs Weasley et Malfoy je vous prie ?_

_Rogue : Ce serait avec plaisir Albus mais j'ai un rendez-vous à Pré au Lard ce soir, donc je file !_

Et il partit au pas de course, suivit de Minerva et Filius, qui avaient eux aussi, senti le coup fourré.

_Dumbledore : Bon et bien apparemment c'est à moi de m'en charger ! Mais que diable sont-ils en train de faire ces deux là ?_

Le directeur prononça une formule complexe en y intégrant les noms de Ron et Draco tout en ensorcelant un objet prit au hasard et il disparu vers l'époque où se trouvait le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est ce qui l'attendait là-bas, contrairement aux autres.

Le directeur de Poudlard allait en voir de toutes les couleurs pour séparer ces 2 là. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un juste retour du bâton.

Fin

* * *

Je ne vous ai pas perdu ?


End file.
